Bank robbery
by Ajilika11
Summary: Police! Aomine/Teacher! Kuroko. Aomine's heart stopped when Tetsu's life was in danger..
1. Chapter 1

**Autor's note: Hey guys! There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry:D I'm from Czech republic and I'm 14 years old.:D So I'm sorry for my mistekes. Hope you enjoy it.:)**

**( Police! Aomine/Teacher! Kuroko )**

…...

,,Tetsu I'm home!" Aomine yelled when he opened the door.

,,Welcome back Daiki." Kuroko says from kitchen. Aomine went to the kitchen and saw his husband, how he makes diner. ,,What was in your job?"

,,From prison escape one criminal his name is Hirako Namaki, so be careful, okay?" Aomine stand behind Kuroko and slide his arm around waist.

,,Yeah, i understand. I will be careful. Don't worry." Kuroko says and gived Aomine plate with food.

,,Thanks." Aomine answered and sat on the sofa in living room. ,,And what was in your job, Tetsu?"

,,Nothing important. Kids was nice like everytime, but i'm tired." Kuroko sat next to the Aomine. ,,Okay, Okay I understand. Tonight I won't do anything. I promise.

,,Oh thank you. Tomorrow I will make it up." ,,Ok I looking forward to it!" Aomine says and hugged Kuroko.

,,Yes, me too. Mou I have to sleep. Tomorrow I will go to thee work, than bank and than i will go to the shop okay? Good night." Kuroko gives him a tiny smile.

,,Good night, Tetsu. Sweet dreams."

…...

Next morning Kuroko still sleeping, when Aomine woke up and went to the job. ,,Bye Tetsu. I love you." whispered and kissed Kuroko on the forehead. With that, Aomine leaves.

…...

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He went to the kitchen and saw note. Tetsu, you looked too cute when you was sleeping, so I could not wake you, when i'm leaving. So have a nice day and I'll see you tonight. With love Daiki

,,I see." Kuroko smiled.

…...

,,Aomine-san, do you have that message?"

,,Ahh almost" Aomine yawned and stretched himself.

,,Hey, did you heard that? Somebody told me Hirako Namaki escaped from prison and he's somewhere around here." ,,Yeah I heard abou it!"

Aomine sighed. ,,Aomine-san, what is it?" ,,Nothing. I just want go home to my Tetsu." ,,Oh really? and how is he? I have not seen him for a long time."

,,He is fine." ,,That's great. Sometimes brings him here." ,,Hai hai, but now I have to finish the job."

…...

Kuroko left work early, because he wanted go to the bank. He walked down the street and thought about what to do for dinner. When he came to the bank, he just sighed and built in the queue.

He stood there about 10 minuts when somebody walked in with a frozen. ,,Everybody raise your hands and go to the corner! if you will cooperate, no one gets hurt okay?!" All obeyed. Kuroko was scered. Daiki, help me!

…...

Aomine was still in the work, when he learned that someone robbed the bank. Immediately remembered that his lover had planned to go to the bank and prayed. Please, please don't be there...Tetsu...

Aomine and his colleagues got into the cars and quickly came to the bank. Police encircle bank. ,,Alright!"

,,Do you know who's inside?" Aomine asked his chief . ,, Not yet. We need to look at security cameras." chief said. When he turned on screen, Aomine's heart stopped. ,,Tetsu!..H-he is there. I have to do somehing!" Aomine paniked. He did not know what to do. ,,Calm down Aomine-san. It will be alright." Tetsu...please be alright..I need you..

…...

,,So..what we do next?" asked man with gun. Kuroko was sitting on the chair. Suddenly the phone rang. Man hesitated, but in the end he picked up it. ,,Hello?" He said. ,,That voice.. Hirako Namaki?!" ,,Yeah! Listen to me. I want helicopter and don't try anything or somebody will get hurt, okay?" Kuroko was closest to the man, so he heard conversation between man and police. Hirako Namaki? This man is the one abou whitch Daiki spoke? Oh damn it..! Kuroko thought.

It was about 10 minuts, since he requested a helicopter. He was getting nervous. ,, Ahh. It's boring!..Where are they?" he complained. ,,E-excuse m-me? I need go to the bathroom." One women said. ,,Hmmmm...hey you!" He yelled at the woman, which was before behind cashbox. ,, Are some windows bathroom?!" he asked. ,,N-no." woman answered, her voice was trembling. ,,Okay, Go! But don't try anything okay?!" ,,Y-yes!" she stammered and ran to the bathroom.

No one dared to say anything.

…...

,,Come on! Where is that helicopter?! If something happens.." Aomine exclaimed. ,,Calm down! in a moment they're here."

,,Okay, okay, okay..." Aomine was scered. He knows Kuroko and he knows he can be brave.

…...

When when the woman returned, she had her hands behind her back. Man looked at the wall, probably he was thought. Unfortunately he was noticed she had something. ,,Hey! What do you have?!" At the moment, she pulled out a gun. But the man was faster. He fired the gun from her hand. Kuroko was shocked. ,,Sooo..you're police right? what do we do?" He grinned and pointed the gun at her. Kuroko was rising from his chair and stood in front woman. ,,No! Wait!" Kuroko yelled. He was trembling.

,,Oh you want be hero?" he grinned. ,,Okay, If you want.."

BANG

…...

,,WHAT WAS THAT?! SHOT? Everybody to the places!"

Aomine was frightened. Tetsu..

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi! There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes..too :p I'm sorry:D But I'm here again and i hope you enjoy it ^^**

,,Oh you want be hero?" he grinned. ,,Okay, If you want.."

BANG

,,WHAT WAS THAT?! SHOT? Everybody to the places!"

Aomine was frightened. Tetsu..

...

When man fired to Kuroko, he could not move. He didn't know what to do. He thought of Daiki. In Kuroko's head was one memory.

flashback

The basketball curved a graceful arc though the air and passed smoothly into the net. ,,That was nice, Tetsu! It's better than yesterday!" Aomine said. Kuroko looked a little winded. That day he was practicing about 4 hours. He was exhausted. ,, I think I'm dying. Can you give me water please?" Kuroko said and wiped the sweat from his forehead. When Aomine saw Tetsu's face, he just grinned. ,,Hai, hai." Aomine said and handed him the bottle. ,,You okay?" Aomine asked with look of concern. ,,Yes. I'm just tired. It's nothing big, Aomine-kun. You are overreacting." Kuroko sighed. ,,Okaay. Tetsuu, do you want go to the Maji Burger or somewhere else?" ,,Yes." Kuroko said. Aomine smiled and thought: Okay I will tell it him about it.

Aomine was complety silent as he walked down the street with Kuroko. Aomine was nervous.

When they was in Maji Burger, Aomine inhale and told. ,, Tetsu, I have to tell you something." Aomine said. ,,Hmm, and what is it?" Kuroko said and looked at him. ,, I-I-I-I... ehmm..I can't say it. You know what? Forget it!" Aomine blushed. ,,Oh come on Aomine-kun. You can tell me everything. You know it, right?" Kuroko said and gave him a little smile. ,,Okay.. Tetsu, I love you.." Aomine whispered. Kuroko didn't say anything. He just..smiled and then Aomine saw tears. ,,T-Tetsu? Why are you crying?" Aomine asked. Kuroko was standing up from hid chair and went to Aomine. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine and hugged him tightly. ,,I'm glad..so glad." Kuroko exhale. Aomine smiled and hugged Kuroko too. ,,I love you ..Daiki."

End Flashback

When man fired to Kuroko, he could not move. But woman could. She was police, she was accustomed. She wanted immediately winthdrew him down. She did that. Kuroko cried out in pain, because the bullet hit him in the shoulder. He was lucky, because man aimed at his heart. Man just grinned. ,,Oh interesting, It looked really interesting." Man bowed his gun and turned to the remaining people in the coner. ,,Are you okay, sir?" woman asked. Kuroko just smiled. ,,Y-yes I'm fine, It just hurts. Thank you, thank you very much. You saved my life."Kuroko answered. ,,You're welcome." Woman smiled and pulled out of her pocket scarf. She pressed it to the wound. ,,We have to stop him!"Kuroko said. He was afraid that something happened to someone too.,,I know. We have to take him his gun..No, I have to do that. You have different mission. Listen to me..."

...

,,I heard someone's voice!" One police told. Oh my.. that was Tetsu's voice..no, no, no, no, no, no... Aomine thought. I have to do something! I have an idea! I'm going to save you! Just Wait!

Aomine was hiding behind car and slowly went to the bank with gun in his arm. He wanted shoot him. He wanted shoot that man, which propably hurt his Tetsu.

...

,,Do you understand what you must do? Can you do it? You are hurt.." woman asked and looked at his shoulder. Wound was still bleeding a lot. He look pale. ,,Yes. I can do that." Kuroko said. ,,Okay. Here we go." woman whispered. She ran to man and grabbed his hand with gun. ,,What are you think you're doing bitch?!" Man yelled and tried to push her away. She lured his attention to yourself. Kuroko meanwhile stand up from the ground and ran for woman's gun, witch was still lying on the floor. Kuroko took the gun and poined at the man, but at the moment someone fired and Kuroko wasn't it. Woman stepped away from the man. Man could only say ,,W-what the hell...?" Man touched a hand to a abdomen. Once he pick it up, his palm was covered in crimson blood. ,,F-fuck..." He said and dropped to the ground. ,,What was that?!" Woman asked. ,,Daiki!" Kuroko yelled when he saw his lover at the door. ,,Tetsu! Oh my! You are bleeding!" Aomine shouted and ran to him. But Kuroko just close his eyes and falling. ,,TETSU! Someone call for an ambulance!"

...

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to a bright hospital room. He sat up and looking around. The first thing he saw is Aomine. He was holdong his hand and falledn aspleep at his bedside. Kuroko just smiled and whispered. ,,Daiki." Aomine slowly opened his eyes. He was smiling sweetly when he saw Kuroko smile. ,,You are awake." Aomine said. ,,Yeah, you too." Kuroko whispered. Aomine bringin a hand up to stroke Kuroko's hair. ,,You have to stay here for a few days. You lost a lot of blood. I was so scared. You collapsedright when I got there."

,,I was scared too..I was think I won't see you again. I-I..." Kuroko started cry. Aomine just carefully hugged him. ,,Shhhh.. It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here." Kuroko kissed him tightly and lay on the bed. ,,Will you here with me?" Kuroko asked. ,,Of course." Aomine said. He was still holding Kuroko's hand. ,, I will be here for you."


End file.
